Salvaje
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Emily estaban peleando por ver quien se vestía antes para llegar a la piscina, nunca pensaron que eso terminaría en una discusión de cual de sus amantes era más salvaje, si el de Alfred que era Arthur, o el de Emily que era Alice. USxUK y Fem!USxFem!UK.


Un poco más de yuri, también de yaoi, los dos son buenos a pesar de que el primero no sea tan popular como el segundo :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur y EmilyxAlice **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra y Fem!Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada realmente.

Los dos hermanos vieron la hora desesperados, sonrieron maléficos yendo uno a la habitación y el otro al baño, por fin estaba abierta la piscina de su departamento, corrieron a cambiarse, la muchacha su ajustado bikini, ella era bonita y con curvas envidiables, no era malo lucirse un poco con ellas, en cambio, Jones, su hermano mayor, no se quedaba atrás, quizás años atrás estuvo algo pasadito de peso, pero había entrado a un gimnasio y al equipo de béisbol lo que hizo milagros en su físico.

–¡Estás perdiendo hermanita! –el americano ya se había sacado todo dentro de la habitación poniéndose el traje de baño con una agilidad inhumana.

La muchacha que estaba dentro del baño rechinó los dientes ajustándose el estúpido brassier, claro, para los hombres era más sencillo ya que no tenían que taparse homosexualmente los pezones o algo por el estilo, le gustaría de cierta manera, que las mujeres tuvieran las mismas normas que los hombres en algunos cuantos detalles.

O al menos, que la piscina fuera nudista, a ella no le importaría.

–¡Estoy listo! –se rió el americano hasta con sandalias, la muchacha salió segundos después agitada, maldita sea, no alcanzó a ganarle.

El americano sonrió victorioso mientras la americana inflaba las mejillas, la chica se sentó en la cama mientras Alfred le seguía refregando la victoria en la cara, no se quejaría, cuando ella ganaba se reía peor que la más malvada bruja existente en cualquier cuento de hadas y seguía repitiéndolo incluso dormida. Los dos eran sumamente competitivos.

El norteamericano soltó otra suave risita apretando el bloqueador para que el líquido cayera en su mano y echarlo sobre la espalda de su hermanita, cuando ve algo allí… algo hecho casi por un animal salvaje, garras enterradas firmemente en su espalda y uno que otro moretón en su níveo cuello, se sonrojó un poco.

–Emy, lo que tienes en tu espalda es…–

La muchacha asintió. –Si conocieras a Alice en la cama… es una bestia, una monstruosidad linda e inglesa de rubios y largos cabellos, mi princesa delicada será, pero batalla como ninguna…–se rió de cierta manera orgullosa, las noches con esa bella mujer eran las más movidas que Emily recuerda.

–Pu-Pues… mi Arthur es mejor sabes… ¡sí, lo es! –soltó con determinación, otra vez estaba allí, el espíritu competitivo…–Ya sabes… cuando lo estoy penetrando él enloquece, me muerde, es rudo y apasionado, no paramos en toda la noche… ¡mira, aquí está la marca de sus dientes aún! –señaló su cuello insistentemente.

–Oh, no parece tan reciente…–se ríe la muchacha maléficamente, como venganza a la competencia de rapidez. –Es más hermanito, podría apostar a que le haces el amor a Arthur una o dos veces al mes, como mucho…–

–¡Mentira, le hago el amor dos veces por semana! –se enojó el mayor, poniéndole más bloqueador del normal.

–¡Lo que tú digas, he oído que la abstinencias pone de mal humor a los hombres…! ¡pobre Alfi! ¡tan inexperto y virgen! –

–¡Zorra! –exclamó Alfred tirándole la toalla en la cara.

La chica sólo se revolcaba a carcajadas, el americano infló las mejillas, llamando como un histérico a la casa de los Kirkland, primero lo atendió Alice y después lo hizo Arthur. Al mayor de los Jones no le gustaba perder, por eso, entrada la noche citaría a su novio para hacerlo en la piscina y refregarle en la cara lo "salvaje" que es la situación.

Emily reiría victoriosa, porque mientras Jones se divierte a oscuras en la piscina, ella estaría acurrucada con Alice haciéndolo con decencia y comodidad en su mullida cama.

**N.A: **Eso asdf, espero que le gustara :3, subiré otro fic hoy si es que alcanzo aunque no es totalmente de esta pareja, Alice y Arthur son salvajes, lo sé, nos vemos pronto :D


End file.
